This three-year prevention research project is a descriptive study which focuses on the role of Alcoholic Beverage Control (ABC) agencies in preventing drinking-driving, particularly as that role relates to server intervention programs. ABC agencies have the authority and responsibility, within statutory guidelines, to regulate the business practices of retailers of alcoholic beverages and to determine the number and location of retail outlets. They are therefore key actors in comprehensive server intervention programs, which involve the actions taken by commercial servers to reduce the likelihood that those being served will harm themselves or others. Research topics include a description and analysis of: ABC agency licensing and enforcement regulations and policies in all 50 states and the District of Columbia; past and current experimental programs; interagency cooperation; and coordination with local jurisdictions. The project has five research agendas (1) a detailed analysis of current state ABC agency regulations, structures and policies; (2) an analysis of the scope of ABC agencies' responsibilities regarding server intervention programs (3) a legal analysis of all appellate court decisions which have affected ABC agency policies; (4) recommendations for future research; and (5) the development of a research guide for legislators and ABC agency officials. Three research components will be used for data collection and analysis. Research Component I involves the collection of data regarding current and past regulatory provisions and licensing and enforcement practices from the 51 jurisdictions. Project staff will first consult secondary sources and will then conduct telephone interviews with representatives from each agency. In Research Component II, project staff will locate and analyze court decisions affecting the ABC agencies policies using a unique legal research methodology developed by project staff in previous research projects. Research Component III includes five case studies or representative ABC agencies, which will involve semi-structured interviews with ten key agency officials and employees.